In a pixel unit of a conventional touch display panel, a common electrode serves as a touch electrode, therefore, the common electrode is divided into a plurality of sections in a same plane; since the common electrode is closely related to the display, and thus the display and the touch cannot be performed at the same time. For example, the touch detection is performed in a first time period and the display is performed in a second time period. Since the touch detection and display cannot be performed at the same time, not only the charging time is reduced, but also the display effect is affected.